<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Zephyr’s Mistletoe by DaisyDooooo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166283">The Zephyr’s Mistletoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo'>DaisyDooooo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>December 2020 series, F/M, Kissing, Mistletoe, Zephyr 3, dousy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy and Daniel make use of the new mistletoe on Z3.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Zephyr’s Mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 18 of aos Christmas! I’m back at posting at midnight :) I’m out of school now so I will have more time to write yay! I hope you are having a wonderful December so far and that you are staying safe while making the best of your situation! Anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy leaned up against the door frame of the kitchen on Z3. She watched Daniel gracefully move around the counter, preparing a cup of tea for himself. She smiled at the one that he had already made for her. </p>
<p>He turned around with a smile, mug in hand, ready to return to the warm bed that they had left so that they could make tea. Her hand pushed his chest back, stopping him from exiting the kitchen. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” she said. </p>
<p>Daniel’s expression scrunched up in confusion until Daisy pointed up. His eyes followed her finger up to the bundle of green leaves and red berries that Kora had haphazardly taped to the doorframe a few days earlier. </p>
<p>It wasn’t really mistletoe. It was some sort of plant that Kora found on the alien planet they had just came from. Kora was mostly using it for an excuse for her and Leah, her copilot and new girlfriend, to make out all over the ship. Though, it had come in handy for Daisy and Daniel once or twice. </p>
<p>“Ah,” Daniel realized. He leaned in and gave her a short kiss, not much more than a peck. She didn’t seem satisfied with this, so she put her free hand on his shirt collar and pulled him into a more heated kiss. </p>
<p>Daniel stumbled, trying not to spill his mug, as he secured his other arm around her waist. “Whoa,” he breathed out when she pulled away. </p>
<p>“Let’s go back to bed, Danny Boy,” she suggested. </p>
<p>That mistletoe was dangerous.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>